rssi_maehsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Peder Lustig
thumb|300px|right|Peder Lustig in dem neuen Film TEURMINISTER Peder Lustig, in anderen Gegenden der Welt, bekannt als Peder Funny, ist der Gentechnikexperimenteurminister und Oberindustrieansagertypkopf des RSSIs. Sein Name stammt noch aus einer Zeit, als der Vorname Peder ein eigenständiger Witz war. Biographie des Gentechnikexperimenteurministers/Meterinhabers Peders Leben vor seiner RSSI-Karriere Peder Lustig war im zarten Alter von 30485 Jahren noch ein arbeitsloser Guerillakrieger aus der Zeit des lauwarmen Krieges, der sich nach dem Sieg der Benes-Partei im Land der Gerupften in einem Wohnwagen verbarrikadierte, wo er von zahlreichen Starreportern wie Jenns Kiffmeier und desses lebenden Stativ Marmelady Boy heimgesucht wurde für Interviews. Jahrelang verteidigte sich Peder, indem er in die Kameras der rattigen Fernsehräubern so sprach, als erkläre er Kindern wichtige Dinge wie die Phänomene des Strullens, Kriegsflugzeuge, die geheime Weltherrschaft der Illuminaten (siehe dazu den Film Illuminati) oder das Komplot um Kompott. Nachdem das Ritzschwitzscheißimperium auf festen Füßen stand, entschloss sich General Hidolf Ritzschwitzscheißer, dem armen, jungen Mann in Not zu helfen und kam in seiner eigenen Panzerlimousine vorbei, wo er ein-einhalb Reporter in den verdienten Tod riss und Peder Lustig mit sich nahm. Danach nistete sich in dessen zurückgelassenen Wohnwagen-Pharmaindustrie-Bunker ein junger Fiffi ein. Peder Lustigs Erfolgslaufbahn im RSSI Peder Lustig wurde bereits in den frühen Jahren des RSSIs schnell durch Hochgebumse an die Postion des Gentechnikexperimenteurminister, als er mithilfe stanistischer Beschwörungsformeln aus Nordnordost-Nordrheinwestfalen das lebendige Klopapier (s. Hans Meier Jürgen Klaus Dieter Peter Walter am Schalter) erschuf. Kurz darauf wurde er auch zum Oberindustrieansagertypkopf, als er zufällig stehen gelassene Fabrikbauteile aus den anderen Ländern stah- äh, in seine Obhut nahm und daraus das RSSI zu einem reichen Industriestaat voller Blumen machte. Einen kleinen Karriereknick erfuhr Peder Lustig jedoch, als sein Plan, das Kriegsfahrzeug Mammut aus der Steinzeit durch geborgenes Mammutsperma neu zu klonen, vom General abgelehnt wurde. Die Gründe hierzu finden sich in der Geschichte des Mammuts. Entscheidend wird jedoch Peder Lustigs zukünftiger Einfall, den Androiden mariofan7 in die Vergangenheit zu schicken, damit die Schlacht um das Sossenforum gewonnen werden konnte, wie der Roboter aus der Zukunft ihm erzählte. Peder Lustigs momentane Projekte Neben der lebendigen Lederhose hat Peder Lustig momentan ein Forschungsteam (genannt "Tigerfutter") in die unbarmherzigen Klingeltondownloaddschungel der Tschechoslowakei stationiert, wie er auf dem dritten, jährlichen Kongress der Buschscheißer bekannt gab, um zu sehen, ob dort möglicherweise der Homo Sexuelles nistet, der seit dem Dreißigjährigen-krieg nicht nur erstmals entdeckt wurde, sondern seitdem auch vom Aussterben bedroht ist. Peder Lustigs geplante Musikkarriere Peder Lustig arbeitet außerdem an einem Musikalbum und dem Sommerhit für die nächste Ausgabe von "Pack die Kondome ein! - Best of Check Bläck, Ossi Ostboarn and James Watt", hier ein Auszug aus seinem momentanen Kultsong Eye of the Peter: Rising up, back from the Wohnwagen, Got my Bart, took my Brille. Went to Laden, now I'm back on Fernsehen, Just a man and his will to eat Reis! Too many times, it happens too langsam, You change your Würde for Fernsehshow Gotta believe on the dreams of the Kinder, You must fight just to keep them alive! It's the eye of the Peter, it's the cream of the dick! Rising up to the challenge of the Hegel! And the last known Arschloch stalks his mom in the night, and he's watching us all masturbating, with our Meter! Also viel Glück, Peder, und achte auf deinen Meter! Kategorie:RSSI-Mitglieder Kategorie:RSSI-Mitglieder Kategorie:Musik